Angel
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago never thought he'd find the love of his life at his father's porn set. But then again he never thought he'd ever fall for a porn star. What will happen when he goes to pick up Brittany for his dad and will she return his feelings or is she just playing him. Santana genderswap.
1. First Meeting

**Angel**

Fuck him, I'm not one of his lackeys, I'm his son.

"Hey Santiago," a rather pretty girl shouts as I walk quickly off the set and to my car.

Normally I avoid my dad's porn set like the plague cause all the girls are always hitting on me. I mean I know I'm hot and all, but I could never be with a porn star cause really what guy wants to share his girl with other guys. I know I don't. But when my dad ordered me to come down to talk to him I couldn't refuse. So now I'm an errand boy to go fetch his favorite porn star slash stripper Blue Eyes. I've never heard of her, but that's not surprising as she's probably new.

"Santiago what are you doing down here, I thought you hated being on the porn set." Puck shouts slapping me on the back.

"I do, but my dad called me in." I grumble.

"What did Antonio want?" Puck asks trying to direct me back into the studio.

"He wants me to go pick up some girl named Blue Eyes." I say shrugging.

"What!" Puck shouts jumping up.

Great there's something wrong with her. Just what I fucking need some psycho chick that's going to start following me or something.

"Dude can I come? I've totally wanted to meet her since I first saw her on set a few months ago." Puck asks practically in my face.

"What?" I question as now I'm really confused.

Fuck this girl must be something as Puck looks like he wants in her pants. I beat she's like all the women ever so happy to be naked and having sex in front of the cam. These type of women are Puck's type not mine. I prefer my women to be nice wholesome family orientated.

"Well can I?" Puck asks.

"Hell no," I shout. "My dad gave me strict instructions to go alone."

I finally make my way to my car and sit down.

"I hope this woman doesn't give me too much trouble." I whisper to myself.

I pull the piece of paper with her address on it and program it into my GPS so I can find it quickly. My plan is simple get in and out and her here in under ten minutes. No one would be stupid enough to pull me over so I'm good to do whatever I want which means I will be speeding like a maniac.

I can't help, but wonder what this woman must look like. Puck's taste in women maybe way different than his, but still he does like very attractive women. Quinn, a short haired, average blonde who had gone to high school being a prime example. I've never been a fan of blondes though I won't rule them out as possible date material.

"Fuck!" I shout as some asshole cuts me off.

No one, I mean fucking no one cuts off Santiago Lopez and lives to tell about it.

So I do the most logical thing I could think of speed up and pull up next to the guy. He must be the biggest idiot ever cause he flips me off. that's the biggest mistake in his life. I pull out my gun from my glove compartment and was about to shoot at his car when the GPS tells me I have to turn right. Fuck if my dad wasn't so damn powerful I would ignore this and go after that jackass. But no I have to still be afraid of him and fucking listen to him. Damn I can't wait for him to retire.

"This place is a fucking dump. What the fuck is one of my dad's girls doing living here. I know that they make enough money to afford a much nicer place than this." I say to myself as I get out of the car grabbing my gun.

I'm not taking any chances. In a neighborhood like this even the Lopez name isn't that feared.

By the time I finally reach what I hope is her apartment. I struck out the first two times though I do have to say that both old ladies were really nice even if they weren't helpful.

I approach the door only to see that's it's ajar. Okay who the hell does this woman think she is.

"Barnes," I hear some guy say as someone else whispers.

This is strange and not right so I peak through the crack.

"Well, well, well Roger look what we have here." a big bulky man says.

"You were right this is one of your best ideas yet. What do you think Barnes?" Roger says smiling.

"So long as..." Barnes trails off as a fourth man comes in from the kitchen.

"We won't no one does anything in this building anyway when there's screaming." the new guy says.

I'm really starting to wonder what the is going on and when the hell is Blue Eyes. That's when I see her the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Oh god I could stare at her all day. She had long golden slightly wavy hair that frame her beautiful face with the most captivating blue eyes you'll ever see. I swear they can see straight into the soul. And oh god don't get me started on her body even in sweatpants and a baggy hoodie I can tell this girl has on amazing body. She has legs that seem to never end. Fuck I'm getting rock hard just staring at her.

"Here she is." a fifth man says throwing her on the ground.

"No please," I hear her weakly say as one of the guys pull down hir pants.

I yank the door open pulling my gun out at the same time.

"Who the fuck?" the guy with his pants around his ankles shouts.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" I shout growling at them, keeping an eye on my blonde beauty to make sure she's okay.

"What's it to you pretty boy. We work for the Preacher so you might want to be leaving." Roger says puffing out his chest and walking towards me.

"Well I'm Santiago Lopez as in son of Antonio Lopez and you best be leaving before I ends you." I growl stepping between the blonde and the five other men.

She seems to know I'm not going to hurt her as she gets up off the ground and clings tightly to my arm. All the anger towards these men who were about to rape this poor woman disappears as soon as she touches me. It's weird cause no one has ever had that effect on me before I look down at her and am glad that she's less scared or at least I hope she is.

"Listen young Lopez you're on our side of the track so you best be leaving the bulky guy says.

"If I go so does she." I say motioning to the blonde clinging onto my arm.

"Nope pretty boy, she's not going anywhere until we get our fill after she teased us all last night." Barnes says motioning to the tent in his pants.

"I'm not leaving without her." I growl wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her into me. It feels so good and natural to have her snuggled against my side, clinging to my shirt.

"Listen up Lopez, we want the girl so hand her over now or else." the bulky guy says lifting up his shirt to show me his piece.

I get the feeling that they all have guns on them.

"That's it,"

Barnes made the wrong decision when he leapt for the woman next to me. I shoot him in the right shoulder pushing Blue Eyes behind me. I'd die first before I let anything happen to this woman. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to think, I just shot and when it was all done all five men lie moaning on the floor.

"Come on I have to get away from here." I say pulling on her arm.

I had completely forgot about the reason I was even here my only concern was protecting this woman.

"No I have to get to the set." she says grabbing a bag.

"Are you serious?" I question staring at her.

"Yes that's why you were sent right? I'm Brittany by the way." she says pulling me with her out of the apartment.

"Um I'm Santiago," I start to say before she cut me off.

"I know who you are, you're Santiago Lopez, I work for your father. Oh thanks by the way for your help back there." she says stopping when we reach the parking lot.

She looks at me waiting for me to show her which car is mine. All I want to do is take her home and protect her from every man like those idiots. It scared me how much I care for this woman who I just met and yet I love how alive she makes me feel. It's like we've known each other for years not mere minutes.

"Um your welcome," I say showing her to my car and opening the door for her.

"Why thank you," she says surprise laced in her voice.

"Um...I hope you don't mind me asking, but I sort of saved your life and was hoping to know..." I rambled trying not to look at her as I start the car. I didn't want her to know how nervous I was to be in the same car as her.

"Quiet," she says putting her hand on my thigh. "They saw me working at a strip club last night." was all she said.

I squeezed the wheel tightly not wanting her to do everything like that that puts her in danger. This protectiveness I've never felt towards anyone before. I glance over at her and she has a smile on her face as she leans into me. If I died right now I would die a very happy man.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You can just drop me off at the door." she says when we pull onto the studios lot.

"I will do no such think. You'll get in trouble for being late when it wasn't even your fault. I can explain that to my father." I explain parking in the spot next to my dad.

I know what my dad does to some of the women that work for him and I'm not about to let that happen to Brittany. It fits her so well.

"You really don't have to. I know you don't like to hang out on set." she shyly says giving me a half smile.

"I don't mind," I say staring into her bright blue eyes.

She smiles at me before getting out. I quickly scamper out following her closely. I must look like a puppy dog following her, but I really could care less.

"Um, I have to go get ready." she says stepping closer to me.

"Okay," I sheepishly say.

"Thanks for everything." she says stepping closer to me. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

All I can think of is her lips, that are mere inches away from mine. I want so bad to kiss her right now.

"Well, I'm glad that I did show up." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Maybe-" she was cut off by Sam coming out.

"Brittany, come on we have to start shooting in five minutes." he shouts coming over and grabbing her arm.

I swallow a growl frustrated that I was so close to kissing her, but of course I was interrupted by fucking Sam (white chocolate) Evans. I'd fucking kill him if I didn't think it would piss off Brittany the only reason that I'm ever here.

"Santiago, what are you doing here?" my day says coming up and slapping me on the back.

"I just wanted to make sure that Brittany got in here safe." I say sitting down next to my dad.

"Whose Brittany?" he asked frowning.

"Blue eyes," I clarify.

I should have known that he wouldn't actually know her name. God I hate him sometimes.

"Oh yeah she's really something isn't she?" he says smiling.

No, fuck you. You better not be touching my woman.

"She is," I say trying to keep all the anger I'm feeling towards this whole situation in. All I want to do is go back into the changing rooms, grab Brittany and take her as far away from this as possible.

"Well we'll get to see quite a bit of her today as she's the star of this movie." he says a huge ass smirk on his face.

It takes every ounce of control I have to not punch him.

"Great..." I trail off as Brittany comes out.

She's wearing a robe and laughing with some other blonde. They both seem like they've done this before as neither of them are nervous. No one else is coming out and now I know why my dad said this was going to be a good day. Lesbian porn is the best to watch.

My jaw hits the floor when Brittany takes off her robe. Hot damn she is the fucking sexiest thing to ever walk this earth. I'm starting to get hard. I shift as I'm so fucking hard it's uncomfortable, but I refuse to jack off. The way Brittany moves her body as she walks, fucking turns me on so fucking much.

Ten minutes into filming my eyes still haven't left Brittany. Every time that that other woman makes Brittany groan or moan I image it's me. My eyes are glued to her. I couldn't look anywhere else even if I tried.

"Antonio, we need to..." Sam starts, but stops when he sees Brittany.

I glance over to see not just Sam, but also Artie "the cripple" Abrams. They're both drooling and all I want to do is punch them both telling them off for looking at my woman. It pissed me off that she's had sex with them, but not me. I'm seriously starting to think that I should be become a porn star if I can shoot with Brittany all the time. I've never wanted anyone so badly.

"God she's so fucking hot." Artie whimpers, his hand down his pants.

Only the fact that my dad would kill me stops me from jumping up and beating the fuck out of him. I knew he was talking about Brittany. She deserves the best, not this and I plan to give it to her.

"And so tight." Sam adds also with his hand in his pants.

Thankfully my dad calls cut and my attention goes back to Brittany.

"Santiago, go check on the girls and make sure they're ready for round two." my dad says motioning for me to leave as he turns to talk to Sam and Artie.

I don't need to be told twice, I get up and run over.

"Well hello Santiago," the other woman says trying to sound alluring.

"Hey Santiago," Brittany says smiling at me.

My heart melts when she says my name. I could honestly care less about the other girl, I just want to be near her.

"Hey, you look really hot." I say as the other woman huffs as I've completely ignored her.

"Thanks," she shyly says.

I smile at her blush and lift her chin so she looks in my eyes.

"You don't need to by shy." I say licking my lips.

Watching her lick her lips, I was about to lean in for a kiss when Sam and Artie came over.

"So Antonio had to take a call so you have a twenty minute break." Artie says to Brittany.

I swallow a growl as Artie and Sam look at her like a piece of meat.

"Okay, thanks Artie." she says smiling before turning her attention back to me.

"I was thinking that maybe we could-" Sam starts, but Brittany speaks over him.

"Santiago could you help me get the toys from the basement?" she asks.

"Sure," I practically shout.

I'll jump at any chance to help her. Oh god I'm so fucking whipped and I'm not even dating her. It also makes me happy that she's completely ignoring Sam and Artie who are both glaring at me. I can't help, but smile. I'm starting to think I might love this woman.

"Thank god," she breaths out when we leave the stage and down to the basement.

"Are they giving you problems?" I growl ready to turn around and beat them up for her.

"No, no, you don't have to hurt them. They're really harmless." she says grabbing my arms. "Please just don't hurt them."

It takes me back that she wants to protect them. Maybe I was wrong about her liking me.

"I hate violence." she shyly says wrapping her arms around a large box and tries to pick it up.

"Here I'll get that." I offer as she's struggling.

"Thanks," she shyly says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

My heart may have stopped.

"No problem," I say following her back to the set. "What is in here?" I ask forgetting about the sex toys we were getting.

"It's sex toys we'll use during the next scene." she says sitting next to me.

I smile when I feel her snuggle into my side. She really is perfect and when I get my way she won't be working for my dad anymore. I don't want any man's hands on my woman. Well actually I don't want anyone's hands on my woman, but mine. I'm unsure what to do with her snuggling into me with any other woman I'd be all confident, but for some reason Brittany has me thinking and acting like a teenage boy.

"You're really cute when you're thinking." she says kissing my cheek again before getting up and heading over to the other girl who is standing in front of the box I brought up.

"Hot damn," I whisper to myself trying to relieve some pressure from my crotch by shifting from right to left.

I don't want her to think that I just want to have sex with her though I will say that I bet the sex would be amazing, I want her.

"Well son what do you think of the movie so far?" my dad asks coming back in.

"Pretty good so far." I say not wanting him to know how much I love or that I even might love Brittany.

My father's a hard ass and I know he would not approve of my dating one of his girls as he calls them.

"Good, but why are you here boy? You hate hanging around the set." my dad says as everyone starts getting ready to start shooting again.

"I figured that I'd start learning this side of the business plus when I tell Puck I spent my day here it will piss him off." I say smiling.

He just laughs before turning his attention to the two naked girls on the bed.

"Fuck," I whisper my eyes wide as I see Brittany kneeling over the other woman with a strap on, on.

Well now I get why she wanted that me to bring that box up. She looks fucking hot wearing that strap on.

"Oh god," I moan reaching into my pants. I have to relieve myself.

My eyes never leave Brittany as I watch her fuck the other girl. She's holding on tightly to the other girl's hips as she thrusts in and out fast and rough, moaning the entire time. I can't help, but imagine that instead of the other girl that that's me and she's riding my dick like that.

They both come at the same time causing me to pump even faster. The coil in my stomach about to snap as I feel my balls clench. It's then that I notice Brittany staring into my eyes pure pleasure on my face. I come right then jizzing all over the inside of my pants and boxers. A faint voice in the back of my mind says she came watching me, but I ignore it and blush at the fact that I just came watching two women go at it. Granted one of them I'm in love with, but still it is a little embarrassing.

"Okay everyone that's a wrap." my dad says getting up.

I watch as Brittany puts her rope back on and heads back to wear I assume her dressing room is. Instead of leaving right away like everyone else I decide to wait for Brittany after all I did drive her here. The least I can do is take her back to her apartment or maybe if I'm lucky back to my place. I would feel a lot better knowing she was safe.

"Hey Santiago nice seeing you."

"Um thanks," I frown as the woman runs her hands along my shoulder.

Being that I don't hang around the set I don't know really any of the woman's names.

After she left I head back towards where I assume Brittany's dressing room is. I half hope she's dressed, half hope she's not. Her body is just to die for.

"Antonio," I hear Brittany whine. "Not now,"

"Yes now bitch! You made me all hard and now you have to take care of it." he harshly says.

Red is all see, I feel like ripping my dad limp from limb for saying such a thing. I rush to see my dad dragging her into his office. She's still naked. I quickly follow to make sure that my dad doesn't hurt Brittany. There's nothing I can do, I'm torn between not pissing off my father and helping the woman I think I'm in love with. I'm so helpless. If I try to help he could hurt her or worst kill her. If things get too rough I'll stop him that's it.

"I'm too sore," she whispers.

He doesn't respond just grunts as he thrusts into her. I can't watch anymore so I close my eyes and walk away. I can't believe that anyone would treat her like garbage. She's anything but.

It's then that I decide to make her mine as soon as possible. Once she agrees I can put a step to all of this. I start formulating a plan in my head.

"Santiago you can leave Blue Eyes is working in the club tonight." my dad shouts.

I nod, pulling out my phone to text Puck. I don't want to leave, but I know if I don't my dad will make things worse for her just to show me how it's done.


	2. Strip Club

"This is a first most of the time I have to drag you kicking and screaming to come to a strip club." Puck says as we pull up.

"Well I figure it's about time I find myself a woman." I say smiling at him.

"You really think you're going to find a woman to meet your impossible standards in a strip club?" he questions raising his eyebrow.

I glare at him as we get out of the car.

"I do not have impossible standards when it comes to women." I growl.

"Please you want a woman whose beautiful, adventurous, smart, sexy, kind, has long hair, blue eyes, wants lots of kids and will have sex with you." he laughs as he lists my long ass list.

"Shut up," I snap pushing him.

"Oh may you already have some woman in mind don't you?" he questions grabbing my arm to stop me from going in. "Who is she and when did you meet?"

"One it's none of your business and two if we go in you'll see her." I say.

I really want to see her even though it's only been four hours since I saw her in my dad's office. Thought I would really like to forget that. But whatever I'm more focused on seeing her again and impressing her. It took me two hours to get ready as I really didn't know what I was going to wear. My mom had walked in to tell me that dinner was ready only to see all my clothes on the floor. After I explained to her that I wanted to impress this really pretty, sweet, kind woman she pulled out my black biker jacket with a nice black muscle shirt and dark denim jeans. Even I have to admit my mom has good taste.

"So, who is she?" Puck asks shoving pass the bouncer looking around.

"I'm not going to tell you." I say looking at the clock to see how much time there is before Brittany comes on.

"Move it," Puck says throwing three guys out of the best table.

Five more minutes till I see my angle the only reason I'm in this god awful place. I will never understand how men can treat women like this. That's one thing I learned from my mom is that you always treat women with respect and never involve them in business. It's the man's job to protect and provide for his family. When my father passes the business to me I plan on shutting down the porn and the strip clubs the only thing I'll keep is the loan shark side everything else will be gone.

"Dude so are you going to tell me who this hot mama is that has caught your eye is." Puck asks poking me in the side.

I was about to answer when Brittany came out on stage. No words can describe how gorgeous she is. Everyone else just disappears as I stare at Brittany or Blue Eyes as she was announced as. It's as if it's only us and she's going to give me a private show.

I certainly don't like that she's wearing such a small as blue bra thing and a g-string. All the guys in here are staring, drooling over her and she hasn't even started dancing yet.

The music got louder and has an tribal beat to it and the lights dim as the stage light shines down on Brittany. She throws her arms up in the air and starts swaying her body to the music.

"She's so fucking hot." Puck whispers.

"Fuck off," I growl not taking my eyes off of Brittany.

"Oh my god Blue Eyes is the woman that has you all hot and bothered." he says punching me in the arm.

I don't respond as Brittany is now using the poll in her dance flipping herself upside down, wrapping her legs around the poll and sliding down effortlessly flipping herself back up right.

"I'm going to fucking kill them." I growl as several men slip money into her cleavage and g-string.

"Calm down man it's just part of her job." Puck says holding me back.

She finally finishes her dance and jumps off stage taking the money out of her outfit and handing it to one of the bouncers. I knew that this is where she'll make her really money giving lap dances to old men who have never had a beautiful show interest in them. All I want is for her to come over here so I can take her in the back room and make her an offer she can't refuse.

"Oh look who showed up stripper boy one and two." Puck says pointing at the door where Sam and Artie are standing.

"God I hate them." I growl glaring at them.

"They think they're so cool cause they're strippers and have a bunch of woman all over them." Puck spat seething with jealous.

"Aw Puck are you jealous do you want to be a stripper too." I tease laughing at the look on his face.

"Hell no I don't need to strip to get women. I do just fine on my own thank you." he spat.

"Are you sure?" I joke still laughing.

"I'd shut up if I were you as they're making their way over to Blue Eyes." he says.

My head snaps up and I glare looking for Brittany only to see the two idiots hitting on her. She doesn't seem to want them near her as she keeps backing away from them. I stand up to go over there and give them a piece of my mind, but Puck stops me.

"Dude it's her job." he says pulling me back down into my seat.

"Not when I have my way." I growl glaring at Sam and Artie.

"Well until then it's her job." he says shrugging.

I know he's right, but it still pisses me off that those two idiots are hitting on her and there's nothing I can do. She's just so sweet and kind and is too good to be working her or as a porn star.

"Listen since they seem to really be pissed you off, I'll take Artie and you take Sam." Puck offers.

"Why do you care? I thought you'd be hitting on some stripper by now." I say turning my attention back to him, but keeping an eye on Brittany just in case.

"You're distracting me with your pitiful looks over at Blue Eyes. It's just sad and it's scaring away all the strippers so I'm going to help you so I can get me my own stripper." he says shaking his head.

"I can't beat them up though." I say slumping back in my chair.

"Why the hell not? That's the woman you want. Since when do we not beat the fuck out of little bitches that get in our fucking way?" he asks frowning.

"She asked me not to earlier and I'm pretty sure that it still applies." I say smiling at the thought of her snuggled into my sides.

"You're fucking whipped already." Puck laughs.

"I am not," I growl glaring at him.

"You so are," he chokes out still laughing.

So I maybe whipped by her, but it's certainly not something I'm going to admit it to Puck. Heck I'd never admit it to anyone. I don't want to seem as weak.

"Puck it looks like you have a woman eyeing you." I point to a rather pretty red head at the bar.

"Wish me luck," Puck says winking at me before getting up and making his way over to her.

"Well now wha-" I stop in mid sentence when I see Sam with his hand on her thigh and Artie trying to shove money and his hand in her cleavage.

Fucking assholes, I'm going to kill them.

I get up and stomp over to them. Grabbing Artie by the neck I toss him to the side and yank Sam away from her. Standing in between them and her I literally growl at them.

"Stay away from Brittany." I spit before grabbing her by the arm and drag her into the back.

"Please," she sobs looking so scared that I'm going to hurt her.

Letting go of her arm, I slap myself in the head. How could I be so stupid. Of course she's scared of me now. I just ripped two guys off of her and then dragged her back her. She probably thinks I'm just like my father.

"I don't want to hurt you." I quietly say stepping towards her, but she takes a step back.

"Please," she says again.

It breaks my heart to see her so broken and scared. All I want is to wrap my arms around her and make her feel safe. She shivers and I take my jacket off.

"Here," I offer it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbles.

"Listen I just want to get to know you." I say sitting down and patting the seat next to me.

"Why?" she asks hesitantly sitting down my jacket draping it over her shoulders.

"You intrigue me Brittany. I like you and feel a draw to you. When I saw Sam and Artie all over you it pissed me off and made me really jealous so I did what comes naturally. I just want to protect you." I honestly say smiling at her.

"That's sweet," she says scooting over to snuggle into my side. "No one's ever been this nice to me." she whispers looking at the ground.

"Well from now on they will be or they'll answer to me." I growl wrapping my arms around her.

"You don't have to," she says actually looking up in my eyes.

"I know, but I want to." I reassure her.

"What do you want to know?" she asks reminding me of the real reason we are sitting back here.

Her snuggling into my side has distracted me not that I mind though. She can distract like this any time she wants.

"I want to know everything about you." I say sighing as I look at her.

"Well I love the color red. My favorite food is Dots. My room is decorated with unicorns cause their awesome and ducks cause who doesn't like ducks." she says smiling as she takes my hand and starts playing with it.

"As much as I love to hear about these things I was thinking more alone the lines of how you came to work for my dad and what does your family think." I say hoping she'll answer.

She pulls away from me and gives me a questioning look.

"I don't understand why you care." she says looking me directly in the eyes.

"Because I care for you and I want to protect you. Due to this I feel like I should know." I say pouting, opening my arms for her to snuggle back into me.

"I just don't get why you're being so nice to me. Why me of all the women you've surely meet and had the chance to be with." she says snuggling back into me.

It makes me wonder what has happened to this poor girl to make her think so little of herself. All I want to do is pull her tighter into me and kiss her.

"Well I don't care about any other women, I only care about you." I say smiling when I feel her smile against my shoulder. "So are you going to answer my question?"

I really hope she does cause I want to know about her past.

"Okay," she shakily says. "My mom was shot when I was ten by my older sister's boyfriend. He was sent to prison for twenty years. Two days after..." she stopped as she was crying hard.

Rubbing her back I kept telling her that it's okay and I'm here for her.

"My sister killed herself saying that she couldn't live without her boyfriend. In three months I lost everyone I cared about." she sobs.

Let's just say that I am more than furious and if I didn't have her in my arms I'd be at the jail right now choking the life out of that little punk. How dare he do such a thing. No man no matter what hurts a woman. I will do everything in my power to protect her from now on.

"After my sister killed herself I went to live with my dad. He's great and did everything in his power to take care of me. He supported when I told him I was bi and never yelled at me when my grades weren't good or when I told him I wanted to drop out of high school to pursue a career in dance. He's been the one good thing in my life until he got injured." she stopped looking like she really didn't want to tell me the rest. "If I continue you have to promise not to get mad, okay." she quietly says looking at me with such hope that I couldn't not say yes though it would be hard if anyone hurt her.

"Okay," I say taking her hand and entwining our fingers together. She stares at our fingers with a faint smile on her face can't help, but smile as well especially when I see our contrasting skin colors, my tan skin causing her pale skin to look even paler.

"When my dad got injured on the job, he took out a loan from your dad. After I dropped out my senior year he told me how much debt he was in, he had been trying to give me everything I deserved. I went to your father to find out what I could do..." she trails off.

I can fill in the rest of the blanks. It pissed me off that my dad was one that brought her into this world. This world that she doesn't belong in.

"My dad's making you do this." I say trying not to sound angry motioning around.

"You promised," she sobbed getting up.

"Brittany wait," I say standing up and grabbing her arm.

"What!" she sharply says.

"I'm not mad at you. I don't think I could ever be mad at you. I'm pissed that my dad is forcing you to do this." I say taking her hands in mine and kissing them.

"You're not mad at me or disgusted with me?" she asks looking hopeful at me.

"No I'm not. What I want is to protect you from all of this and maybe one day once we get to know each other we can be something more. I know that that's what I want." I tell her pulling her into me.

"I'd like that," she shyly says.

I smile before picking her up bridal style and carrying out back and around to my car. She doesn't question me at all which is sort of surprising cause I pegged her as the questioning type, but I'm glad that she's not. Though I will defiantly have to give her some clothes when we get back to my place otherwise I might not be able to control myself. She fell asleep on my shoulder as I drove us to my place. I sure hope that my mom cleaned up the mess I left.

"San," she mumbles as I lift her out of the car.

"Relax Britt, I'm just taking you inside my place. I'm not about to let you-"

She cut me off by kissing me. "I need to borrow some clothes and no funny business, I barely know you."


	3. Date?

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm trying to update everyday and I may end up extending it if there is enough people that want me to as I have already finished writing this story. **

The last four days with Brittany have been pure bliss. She's so sweet and surprisingly a good cook and cleans up. I told her not to, but she seems to think that since I'm letting her stay here until we find her an apartment in a safer neighborhood that she has to take care of me.

"Here eggs, bacon and black coffee." she says setting a plate and cup in front of me.

I look up from my paper smiling at her. "Thanks,"

This is defiantly something I could get use to. Though I will put my foot down on her stripping and doing porn. I've had to sit through her work each of the last four days and even though it makes me seething mad I can't not make sure that no one hurts her.

"No problem I just want to thank you for letting me crash here and for taking care of me." she says smiling at me. "Since I have the day off and you can do whatever you want I was hoping that maybe you would be willing to go with me to um the park to feed the ducks." she rambles so cutely.

"I'd be honored. How about we leave in thirty minutes?" I suggest.

She jumps up giving me a kiss on the cheek before running to the guest room. She has new clothes that I bought her two days ago. At first she resisted, but I eventually broke her down. It felt so nice to buy her nice clothes and I can't wait to see her in them.

Fuck I now how to find something to wear. I can't make it look like I'm trying to hard, but I still have to look good.

"Ready?" I ask twenty minutes later.

"Yep," she shouts coming down the hall.

My breath catches in my throat when I see her walking towards me. To put it simply she's stunning with a knee long light blue dress that hugs her body nicely and doesn't show too much cleavage. She matched it was simple blue converse. Overall she looked stunning and simple at the same time, perfectly dressed to go to the park.

"You look amazing." she says taking my arm and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Not as good as you." I say pulling her into me.

We walk out and down the street as she had asked me if we could walk to the park.

"Santiago!" I hear someone shout.

Turning around I grimace when I see my ex-girlfriend Emily. My grip tightens around Brittany's shoulders. She picked up on how uncomfortable I am as she wraps her arms around my waist, snuggling into me.

"What do you want?" I spit holding Brittany tighter against me.

"I had time to think it over and I think we should get back together." she said smiling.

I swear this woman is insane can't she see the beauty I already have in my arms. Like I would choose her over Brittany. Sure she was a good fuck, but I never felt anything towards her like I do towards Brittany.

"You're too late and I wouldn't take you back even if I didn't already have a girlfriend." I say squeezing Brittany tighter to me.

"Oh," Emily says staring at Brittany.

"Yeah so if you don't mind we have a date planned." I smirk at how shocked she is.

That's right bitch I'm taken or at least I hope I am.

"Wait, I know you." she says to Brittany. "You're a stripper." she laughs looking at me with a what the fuck look. "You hate strippers why are you all the sudden hanging out with one?" she asks stepping closer to us.

If I'm honest, I don't really know myself. It's just something about this girl that makes me want to protect her and be near her.

"I don't hate strippers, I just hate getting hit on for my money." I say still holding Brittany tight to me.

"Whatever you say call me when you get your dick out of her and want a real relationship." she says blowing me a kiss.

"She's my girlfriend!" I shout after her.

"Girlfriend huh?" Brittany asks looking up at me.

"Well, yeah I was thinking," I stutter trying to figure out if she was okay with it or not.

"What were you thinking?" she asks holding onto my arm as we made our way towards the pond in the park.

"Um maybe you'd like to um go out on a um date with me tomorrow?" I ask very hopeful.

"I would love to," she shyly says.

"Really?" I look down at her with a huge smile on my face.

She nods her head yes and I pick her up spinning us around.

"Santiago," she giggles kissing me all over my face.

"To the ducks ma' lady," I say bowing allowing her to go first to the pond where around twenty ducks are.

Brittany claps as I pull out two loafs of bread. I never knew someone could be so happy to just feed some ducks. It seems like something she already has down so I just stand back and watch her. Nothing beats this at this very moment my life is perfect watching the woman I love and hope one day to marry, feed each ducks an equal amount.

"Are you going to help?" she asks.

"Huh?" I look up at her.

"Come over here and help me." she says motioning for me to come sit down next to her.

I can't help, but smile as she hands me a piece of bread.

After we finished feeding the ducks, she leads me back to a bench that overlooked the pond.

"San?" she questioned.

"I love when you call me that." I say putting my arm around her shoulders allowing her to put her head on my shoulder.

"It's easier to say than Santiago." she whispers.

I really don't know how I got so lucky as to have this kind hearted woman in my life. I know I'm no t a good person I've killed my fair share of men who oppose our rule and I'm not very nice to many people, but somehow I've ended up with this beauty.

"You," I tap her on the nose. "May call me whatever you like." I say smiling lovingly at her.

"I want to ask you something." she says nervously.

"You can ask me anything." I tell her looking down at her.

"Well you know how you asked about my past. I was wondering if maybe you'd tell me about your past and your mom. I'd really like to know more about your mom." she nervously says looking nervous at me.

Tilting my head to the right looking at her nervously play with my fingers and looking down at the ground causing me to smile.

"Well I guess I should start with when my parents met which was one night at a club. My mom was celebrating finishing up her midterms in her second year of law school and when my dad saw her he knew that she was the woman for him. Two months later she was pregnant with me and engaged to marry my dad. I don't think she knew he was a gangster or the son of Carlos Lopez the biggest drug dealer in Vegas." I start smiling when I realize how alike our situations are. How I've loved Brittany since I first laid eyes on her just like my father with my mom.

Brittany snuggled even more into me. I sighed before continuing.

"I've had everything and anything that I've wanted my entire life. My dad has trained me since I was six to take over the business for him. All my friends were part of the business. The last year my dad has been pushing more and more to be able to take over."

I leave out the part about how I'm in love with her and want to marry her. To be honest my life has been really easy compared to her.

"I guess that's a start, but just so you know I will get more out of you later." she yawns. "I really don't want to go to work."

I must have given her a confused look cause she shows me her phone.

"My dad wants you to..." I trail off.

"Yeah," she mumbles.

"You don't have to I'll tell him you're too busy." I tell her.

She smiles at me and I swear my heart stopped. We sat in silence for a while until I finally decided that we get going as I have a meeting with a few thugs who live around Brittany. Since she's been refusing to move and I won't let her go back until I know she's safe and sound. The walk back to my place is quiet.

"I have to go, but I will be back in an hour." she say hugging me.

"Be back soon please." I say giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back as quickly as possible."

Damn I really need to it to be tomorrow so I can take her out on our date and officially make her mine.


	4. Step One

**I hope you all enjoy this part as this story is going to get a little ansty after this.**

"Fuck!"

"San, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Britt!"

Fucking, shit that fucking hurt. I can't believe my fucking shelf fell on my head while I'm fucking getting dressed to take Britt out. It took me forever to pick out the restaurant that I want to take her out to. I knew it had to be fancy and upscale.

"When are we leaving?" she shouts.

"We have reservations in forty-five minutes." I shout back at her.

Great I only have thirty minutes to get ready.

"San I'm ready whenever you are." she said.

Calm down, breath you can do this. She already likes me all I have to do is find a nice shirt and pants. It takes another five minutes for me to finally find the right red button down dress shirt and black slacks. I spray some cologne on and walk out with a smile on my face.

"Brittany," I whisper wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Are we ready to go?" she asks turning around in my arms causing my breath to catch.

She looks breath taking in a powder blue mini dress with nude heels. It's hard for me to try and move my legs as all I want to do is take her in my room and ravish her.

"Well are we going to go?" she asks.

"Um yeah," I take her hand to lead her out.

"Hold on I have to get my purse." she says walking fast back to her room.

"Okay," I whisper.

Five minutes later we were in the car driving to Breadstixs my favorite restaurant ever. This is the first time though that I'm bringing a date with me here.

"Santiago where are you taking me?" she asks looking away from the window.

"It's a surprise, but I promise that you'll love it." I say taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'm sure I will." she says.

"Yes you will." I smile at the thought of her kissing me.

"I think after our date you should take me back to my apartment I have to make sure that Lord Tubbington is all good and I feel bad for crashing at your place this last week." she says.

"I don't mind it's been nice having someone else there." I sigh cause I really don't want her to leave. It really has been nice to have her around taking care of me. No one has ever taken care of me like that before.

"Well you defiantly can use a home cooked meal so to thank you for being so nice to me I'll totally do that for you whenever I don't have to work." she says right before we pull up to Breadstixs.

"I hope you like Italian," I say hopeful before getting out and rushing over to open her door.

"Why thank you," she says as I hold out my hand for her.

There are a couple of guys hanging around and they're staring at Brittany like a piece of meat. I beat that they recognize her and for some reason that pisses me off more than anything. Growling at them I pull Brittany into my side to prove to all these idiots that's she's mine and here with me.

"San, it's okay." she calmly says.

"No it's not," I growl glaring at them.

"Just ignore them please." she begs.

I turn to face her and sigh. She really has me whipped.

"Fine, but if any of them-" I'm cut off by her kissing me.

Damn she's so good. I put my hands on her waist and pull her more into me deepening the kiss.

"Um...Mr. Lopez your um table is um ready." the host says staring at us I pull away from Brittany to glare at him, but luckily for him, Brittany decided to follow him.

"Well here you are?" she says showing us to a secluded table with a view of the strip.

"Have you ever considered leaving Vegas?" Brittany asks when the host left.

"No not really. I've grown up here and met this gorgeous girl that I really like and that wouldn't have happened if I didn't live here." I tell her giving her my sweetest smile.

"San," she blushes looking down at her menu.

"Well it's true," I say reaching across to take her hands in mine.

"Sometimes I wish I could get away from all of this." she whispers so softly I nearly miss it.

I open my mouth to tell her with me she'll never have to do any of this shit of taking her clothes off again when some idiot guy comes up to talk to Brittany. Um hello on a fuck date idiot.

"Hey, you're Blue Eyes the porn star slash stripper." he says.

"Um yeah," she quietly says looking over at me.

"Well I'm Hank baby what's your name?" he asks leaning in.

Brittany scoots back trying to stay away from him. My fist clench as I get ready to beat the fuck out of him if he even said one inappropriate thing to her or touches her. I can tell that she's very uncomfortable, but she gives me a look that says let me handle it so I hold back beating his ass for now.

"Can you please go, I'm on a date." She says holding her head high.

I'm so proud of her standing up to him and that she smiles at me that I almost forget that he's even there until he fucking speaks again. God I want to smash his head in already.

"Oh so now you'll date men for money." he says leaning in even more.

"Um...no," she says glancing over at me.

"Sure whatever you say babe." he says grabbing her hand and forcing it down his pants.

I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out as I jumped up punched him directly on the nose. Standing between him and Brittany I pick him up by his collar.

"Apologize now!" I growl holding him a foot off the ground eye level with me.

He peed himself, but didn't say anything.

"I said apologize," I growl again throwing him into a wall.

I was going to go after him when I felt two slender arms wrap around my waist.

"Relax," she whispers in my ear or as close as she can get as I'm about a foot taller than her.

I lean back into her allowing all the anger to leave my body. No one has ever been able to calm me down by just touching me before.

"Let's sit down and order, I'm getting hungry." she says letting go of me.

"Sorry," I apologize sitting down.

"What are you sorry for?" she asks giving me a weird look.

"For blowing up," I say like it was the most obvious.

"Don't worry you only did it cause he was being a dick." she says before our waiter comes over.

"We'll have two spaghettis and meatballs." I tell him. "Oh and a bottle red wine."

Brittany blushes and smiles shyly at me. I hope she doesn't mind me ordering for her.

"I hope-" I start.

"I don't," she cut me off.

"Good,"

We sit in a comfortable silence until our food arrives. I don't mind just sitting and staring at her. She's just so beautiful and breath taking.

"This is really good." she says as she finishes up her meal.

"Have you never been here before?" I ask taking a sip of wine.

"It's a little out of my price range." she admits blushing.

She looks so cute when she blushes that I just want to kiss her.

"Well if you become my girlfriend then you'll never have to worry about money again."

Fuck! Did I just say that! Seriously did I just ask her to be my girlfriend. Oh god! I can't believe I just did that. Well I do want her to be my girlfriend, but we've known each other for not even a week, I'm not sure if it's too soon.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asks not looking at me, but blushing.

"Um...well only if you want to." I say looking at her hopefully.

She looks up at me a slightly confused look on her face.

"I don't get it. You could date anyone in Vegas and you want me." she shyly says.

"Well I don't want anyone else, I want you. I thought we already went over this. Listen I don't care what others think about you or us, I just want to be with you so please say you'll be my girlfriend. I'll take care of you and never let anything bad happen to you." I promise taking her hands in mine, completely ignoring the fact that there are other people in the restaurant.

This is not how I thought I'd be asking her to be my girlfriend. Oh well so long as she says yes I guess it's all okay.

"Okay," she softly says.

"Okay?" I question making sure I heard correctly.

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend." she says a huge smile on her face.

"Cool," I say a smile on my face.

I'm trying to play it cool, pretend that I totally expected her to say so. Though inside I'm partying. I officially have the girl of my dreams as mine. I now have the right to growl at guys when they look at my woman, oh god that feels so right to say. Now all I have to do is convince her to quite working for my dad. I do not want to spend all my time hovering around her, but I will until she gives it up.

I look up and feel a sudden urge to kiss her so I do. Pulling her towards me I gently kiss her, running my tongue over her lips asking for permission. She instantly complies. Our tongues battle for several minutes before she pulls back. I pout cause I just want to kiss her for the rest of the night. She giggles at me and I try to glare at her, but I fail miserably.

"You're cute," she says getting up.

"I'm not cute, I'm smokin'" I huff about to get up as well.

Apparently she has other ideas as she sways over to me, pushing me back into my seat. She drapes herself over me pushing her butt into my crotch causing me to moan.

"Mmm, babe how about-"

She cuts me off by kissing me. I close my eyes placing my hands on her hips as she wraps her arms around my neck. I'm in heaven.

"Fuck," I hiss breaking our kiss when I feel her hand slide into my pants. She just grins at me.

"You're so hard," she whispers, her fingers lightly brushing along the top of my dick. I let out a rather embarrassing loud moan.

"Oh god," I moan my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"I've wanted to do this since I first saw you." she whispers.

"Fuck Britt, I've been hard for you since I first saw you." I moan kissing her neck.

Oh god this woman is amazing. I don't want her to think I'm using her to get off, but damn she's so good at this.

"This is a little more than PG-13 don't you think." some said causing Brittany to wrap her arms tighter around my neck.

I turned to see who it was and had to bite back a hurtful remark. Instead I level Sam with a glare. He seems to be scaring my woman and that doesn't flow well with me.

"What do you want Sam? Can't you tell that we're out on a date." I smirk when I see the look of shock on his face.

"You're...um...dating?" he asks looking at Brittany.

"Yeah," she confirms snuggling even more into me.

I can't help, but smile at how much I love that she seems to always be trying to get closer to me.

"Oh well that's cool I guess that you're doing her a favor." he says to me and if my woman wasn't in my lap, I'd beat the fuck out of him.

"She's my girlfriend." I growl standing up with her in my arms.

I'm so over Sam being here. This is a fucking date! What is it about that that makes it hard for men to understand that. At least I can beat him up without feeling bad for insulting my woman.

"Oh, does your-" he starts.

"Sam why are you here?" Brittany cuts him off.

"Antonio wants you on set for a night shoot with Sarah." he says never taking his eyes off of her boobs.

Now I know I'm the jealous type, but I just don't want Brittany to get scared off by me going off on Sam.

"And if I say no," she says.

I'm so proud of her.

"Then he'll beat up your father." he says smiling.

"He won't get the chance." I growl putting Brittany down next to me with my arm still around her shoulder.

This is just great, I don't need my dad beating the fuck out of my girlfriends dad. I'm going to have to talk to him about dissolving the debt.

"San calm down, I'll just go." she says and I much have had a freaked out look on my face cause she pulls me down and kisses me. "I'll come by your place when I'm done." she whispers.

"Okay," I say kissing her passionately.

"I'm sorry for having to ruin our date." she says burying her head into my chest.

"You're not I've enjoyed our date and I can't wait for you to finish up and head to my place." I whisper giving her one more kiss before she pulls away and follows Sam out winking at me.

Even though dumbass Sam had to come interrupt our date I'm still smiling like an idiot. I wave the waiter over to get the check.

"Here keep the change." I tell him handing him a hundred dollar bill.

"Tha...thanks," he stutters.

I nod before I quick leave as I have to make my apartment all sexy as I'm sure that she was implying us having sex.


	5. Gone

When Brittany didn't show up I figured that she must have had to work longer than she thought and just went home to sleep. I sort of wished that she had come over anyway cause I missed having her stay over. Thankfully Puck came over to distract me.

"Santiago we have to go deal with a pimp whose been beating up some of your dad's girls." he says as he walks in.

I jump up, what if Brittany is one of those girls.

"Don't worry dude it wasn't your girl." he says readjusting his holster.

I relax as soon as he says that. I'm still worried about Brittany as it's noon and she still hasn't texted me. I shake my head as I need to focus on the task at hand.

"So where is this all going down?" I ask.

"The warehouse district," he says.

I pick up my three guns putting them in their holsters and follow Puck down to our bikes. He keeps giving me worried looks so I get the feeling that he's worried about me. All I want is to have Brittany next to me and know that she's okay.

"I'll meet you there, I'm going to call Britt." I tell him.

"Okay, but make it quick cause taking the pimp out will take some time." he says smiling and winking at me.

Sitting on my bike I pull out my phone and send her a text.

**To: Angel Hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight text me later.**

I can't help, but smile. I'm so in love with her that's it's been really hard to be away from her and it's only been a few hours.

"I hope your okay," I breath kissing a picture on my phone of her sleeping in the center of my bed, I took the first night she stayed over.

Closing my eyes, I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I have to focus and stop thinking about Brittany.

Five minutes later I drove up next to Puck and two of our lackeys Frank and Ned.

"So we'll head through the front and you two handle the back." Puck ordered knowing that I'm in no shape to be giving orders as I'm still distracted by not seeing or hearing from Brittany. "Don't worry I saw her leave the set an hour ago on the monitor and she looked dead beat tired." he says smiling.

"I'm fine, I promise." I sigh.

At least I know she's okay. With this knowledge I can focus more on the job at hand.

"Ready?" Puck asks.

"Yep," I whisper kicking the door in.

Three shots later I hate two dead body guards at my feet. It relaxed me to be able to shoot. It's my one relief method. Staking quietly around I was shocked that no one had heard the shots, but I really didn't care. I saw across the room that Puck had his hands around some guys neck.

I waved my hand and pointed forward, Puck nodded and threw the guy behind him. Taking a deep breath before I walk out, I walk out to see a disgusting sight in front of me.

"Oh god," Puck gasps.

We both had our guns trained on the pimp, this buff black guy who seriously could injure us if we got into a fist fight. I had never seen anything so gruesome in my life. There were five girls in cages all chained up, but...

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey man you okay?" Puck asks slapping my face.

I jump up and look around.

"Where's her body? It was right there!" I shout pointing at the floor.

"There's no one, you shot the pimp shouting something about hurting her before you passed out." he say worriedly.

"I thought, I have to go." I shout, jumping on my bike.

I sped the whole way to Brittany's apartment. I didn't care as I had to make sure that she was okay. When I finally turned down her street I sped even more until I was almost in the door. I didn't even bother turn off the bike I just threw it to the ground. Taking the steps two at a time I pound on her door.

"Britt, baby please open up I need to see you!" I shout.

When she doesn't answer I start to really freak out. Every bad thing that could possibly happen runs through my mind. I kick down the door only to gasp. The whole apartment is empty except for the blue dress she wore yesterday for our date and a note. Picking it up I fall to ground after I read it.

**_Santiago, I love you and I'm sorry._**

What the fuck! Where is she and why is she sorry.

For the first time in my life I start balling like a baby. How can she say that she loves me and then just leaves. I love her so much. Maybe it has...oh fuck I need to go see my dad surely he knows what's going on after all she does work for him.

"Why!" I shout up at the ceiling.

I swear my dad has the worst timing.

_Are you and Puck incompetent or what! I told you not to kill him as he's or was our best pimp and because of you two idiots he's fucking dead! _he shouts as soon as I answer.

_Sorry, _I meekly say.

I don't have any strength left to fight. All I want to do is curl up into a ball and cry about losing my love.

_Listen son I'll let this one go just don't let it happen again. _

I sigh in relief when he hangs up. The last thing I need is my dad pissed off at me.

"Santiago!" Puck huffs running in. "What the fuck?" he says looking around.

"She's gone." I cry not caring.

"Dude get it together." he says picking me up off the ground.

"Brittany's gone Puck, she left." I say showing him the note.

He reads over the note several times.

"Dude you can't give up, you've got to find her. Something bad obviously happened and she felt like she had to leave and couldn't tell you. I'll do everything I can to help." he pats my back giving me a sad smile.

As sad as I am that she left I know that's he's right. The note made that very clear that she really didn't want to leave.

"My dad!" I shout.

"What?" Puck looks very confused.

"He called her in last night while we were out on a date." I quietly say.

"Wait you had a date with Blue Eyes. Damn, man, way to go." he says with wide eyes and a jealous look on his face.

"Yeah," I sheepishly say not wanting to talk about the date.

"Dude I'm so jealous." he says knocking into me.

"Come on I've gotta go talk to my dad." I say.

We walk down to our bikes and head towards the set. I figure that if she left she must have either cleared it with my dad or maybe he sent her. Either way he has to know and maybe he could help me. I know though that I can't accuse him or tell him how much I like her or he'll never tell me.

"Puck, go see Quinn." I tell him knowing that while he wants to help me she finally agreed to go out with her.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, plus we don't want to seem like we're gaining up on him and he's pissed about us killing the pimp." I say smiling.

"Shit you're on your own." he shouts taking off.

Sighing I dismount and slowly walk towards the door trying to compose myself so I don't lose it. The last thing I need is to attack my dad.

"Santiago?" my dad asks as he gets off of some young ting zipping up his pants. "What are you doing here?"

I can't say I'm not happy about the fact that he seems to have found a new fuck buddy that is not my woman. I sort of feel bad for the girl, but not enough to do anything about it. If I want any information out of him I need to stay on his good side. He knows that I tell my mom about all the woman he sleeps with which causes tension between all of us. Thankfully though in his mind family is family and you don't hurt family no matter what.

"I need to talk to you." I sigh wishing I could just get this conversation over with already.

"Follow me," he says starting to walk back towards his office. "You may leave." he shouts at the girl.

Looking over at her I try to give her a sorry look, but I really think it came out as more of an amused look.

"So boy what do you want to talk about?" he says sitting down and staring at me.

All I want to do is punch him hard right on his nose being in this office. I can't get Brittany telling him no, but mounting her anyway out of my head. Breathing in deeply I try to push all my anger away so I can actually talk to him.

"Have you heard from Blue Eyes?" I ask hoping against hope that he has and she's fine.

"No, she was suppose to show up on set today at nine, but never did." he shrugs like it's no big deal.

"I thought you'd be more upset with losing her?" I questioned.

I really don't get why he isn't more upset. I know for a fact that she alone makes the porn and club side of the business a ton of money and the way he's acting doesn't make sense.

"There will be other girls just as good as her so I really can't worry. What would I do if I search for every girl that left cause there has been a lot." he growls obviously getting irritated with me.

"I thought-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I don't care anymore now leave I do believe that your mother wants you to stop by." he says motioning for me to leave.

God sometimes I hate my father. How can he seriously not care about her. She's like an angel. I can't imagine my life without her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santiago!" my mom shouts hugging me as I walk in.

That's all it take for me to completely break down. I fall into my mother's arm sobbing. Clinging tightly to her shirt I allow myself to lose it completely. She rubs my back and whispers it's okay in my ear over.

"Your okay, I'm here." she says rocking me back and forth.

She knows that I won't be able to speak until I let it all out. Every emotion that I have kept bottled up since I found the note is now gushing out. She holds me for a good twenty minutes until I finally calm down.

"What's wrong mijo?" she asks.

It takes me a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Brittany's gone," I sob into her shoulder.

"Who's Brittany and why did she leave?" she asks.

"She's my girlfriend as of last night and for some reason she left." I say finally having composed myself.

"You have a girlfriend?!" she gasps.

"Yeah I asked her last night, but when I went by her apartment today everything was gone and she left me a note." I tell her handing her the note.

She reads it several times before handing it back.

"If you truly love her mijo then go find her I'm sure that wherever she ran she's waiting for you to find her and make her feel safe again." she softly says.

I know she's right, I just wish that Brittany would have come to me instead of running.

"I know mami, I plan on finding her. It's just I know that she gets scared easy and doesn't trust people. I'm just scared that someone hurt her." I sadly say a few tears dripping down my face.

"You'll find her and when you do I'd really like to meet this girl who has stolen your heart." she says.

I hug my mom. I knew she'd be all cool with Brittany and dying to meet her if only I could find her.

"Thanks mom,"


	6. Searching

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews and I'm glad that your all really into this story thus far. This chapter has some time jumps in it.**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since my Brittany, my angel has disappeared and I haven't found a trace. No one seems to know where she is or why she left. Puck has helped when he wasn't busy doing both his job and mine. Apparently according to Puck, our good friend Quinn and my mom think I haven't got out enough. I've spent all my time searching for Brittany that I've neglected to take care of myself according to them.

It was another Friday that I would spend without my angel. Sure I think Puck thinks I'm crazy cause I only have known Brittany for six days, but I love her, she's my soulmate. Stretching my arms I get up and put on sweatpants and a shirt. Walking out I frown when I see Puck and Quinn sitting on my couch.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask making my way into the kitchen pulling out a beer and cereal.

"Get dressed Santiago, we are taking you out." Quinn says sternly.

"No thanks and isn't it a little too early." I say looking up were my clock use to be.

"It's nine at night dude." Puck says very worried.

"Oh," I say looking around.

My apartment is a wreak. There's dishes everywhere along with takeout containers. Papers and clothes are strung all over and some of my furniture is turned over. Even I have to admit it looks like a tornado ran through my apartment. But I just can't seem to care with having Brittany here.

"Stop thinking too much about her and come out with us." Puck says slapping me on the back.

"It will do you some good to clear your mind so you can think clearer about finding her later." Quinn says giving me some weird look that I think has something to do with the fact that she has a major crush on me.

"Fine just give me five minutes." I say walking back into my room.

I feel a little bad for Quinn cause I will never feel the same way she feels for me, but she has been really helpful with looking for Brittany. There's nothing I can do, but tell her she'll find the right guy one day and thank her for her help thus far even though we've gotten nowhere.

"Santiago hurry up! I've got a bunch of ladies waiting for me." Puck shouts until I hear a slap and I assume that Quinn slapped him.

"Okay, okay," I shout walking out.

"Serious-" started Puck, but Quinn hit him.

I give her a small thank you smile and she gives me an am sorry smile. I'm really luckily to have her as a friend.

We all head out to Puck's beat up truck. I seriously wonder why he doesn't just buy a new one it's not like he's broke or anything. Quinn sits in between us and I lean into the door as the only person I want pressed into me is Brittany. Thinking of her brought tears to my eyes. I just miss her so much. What am I going to do if I never find her. No Santiago you can't think like that you'll find her. She loves me and didn't want to leave me. Yeah that's right think positive.

"Come on Santiago we're here." Quinn says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Do I have to?" I ask dragging my feet as they drag me towards the door.

"It will do you good man. It's not like I'm telling you, you have like or look at any girls. Just let go and release some of that stress." Puck says ditching us to go hit on some women who look like they're in their thirties.

Quinn leads me over to the bar and orders me whisky and herself some fruity drink.

"Thanks," I say before taking a long drink.

"You really like her don't you?" she asks looking at me like it's the first time she's seen me.

"No, I love her." I simply state.

It's true, I'm madly in love with my blonde angel and at this point I would do anything to have her in my arms again.

"You've only known her for what less than a week. How can you know if it's love?" she asks looking confused.

"Quinn I've known that I loved her since the moment I first saw her. It's not something that I can explain, I just have this draw to her and need to protect her from everyone." I try to explain.

"Do you think you could ever love-" I cut her off.

"I'm going to find her one way or another." I tell her determined to find my angel.

"I'll do anything you need." she says.

"Thanks, you're a good friend." I give her a hug.

The smile on her face is so worth coming out. Maybe they're right I do need to relax some if I'm going to find her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two months, two long months of searching for any clue of where Brittany is. There has still been no sign of anything. Every day it gets harder and harder to believe that I will find her. Thankfully though my mother never lets me give up. She knows how much I love Brittany and refuses to allow me to give up period knowing that I will never be happy if I don't have her by my side.

"Santiago this place is a mess." my mom shouts.

I just grunt turning over to try and get some more sleep. Of course my phone has to start ringing. I pick it up and grunt into the receiver.

_Hi to you too. _Puck laughs.

_What the fuck do you want. _I growl, I'm in no mood for his jokes.

_Whoa man cool your jets, I got a tip that Sam and Artie were talking about how much fun she was Friday night._

_ Where the fuck are they? _I shout jumping up and pulling on pants.

_At the strip-_

I hang up the phone and run out of the apartment without even putting on a shirt. All I care about is getting to those idiots and making them talk.

It takes me less than five minutes to get to the strip club. I honestly don't care that I may have sped. Finding Brittany is more important than anything.

"Artie! Sam!" I shout slamming the door open.

Their faces fell when they saw me in the door. Being quite a bit bigger than Sam in height and size I know I'm scary. They're both staring at the tattoos that cover my torso.

"You two fuckers know something don't you." I growl slamming both of them into a wall and breaking them out of their stupor.

"We..." choked out Sam as I tighten my grip on his neck.

"What I can't hear you?" I say letting go of both of them.

"We don't know where she is." Artie squeaks.

I don't respond instead I sock Artie in the stomach causing him to double over before I turn on Sam. Frankly he's the bigger threat so I focus on him. I punch him hard on his right cheek and he takes a swing at me. That's when all my anger from the last two months surfaces and I completely loss it. Sam may have gotten a few punches in, but I did most of the damage.

"Don't ever speak about Brittany like that again!" I shout punching him hard in the abdomen over and over again.

I hear Artie whimper from behind me. At this point I know he's not a threat so I continue to beat up on Sam.

"We don't know anything, she was fine when she left the set." Artie cries trying to pull me off Sam.

Backhanding him, he flies into the wall.

"If either of you ever so much as speaks her name again I'll kill you." I growl getting off of Sam's beat up body. "Take him to the hospital." I order Artie. "And if you say anything about this I'll kill you." I growl.

Artie drags Sam towards the door. If I wasn't so pissed at him I'd feel sorry for him.

"We really don't know what happened." Artie says before pulling Sam out the door leaving me alone.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sweetie, mijo I hate to tell you, but it's been six months and you haven't found a trace. Maybe it's time to move on." my mom says as she sets down my breakfast that she insists on making me every day, since Brittany left.

"I know it's just I can't let go of her. I love her so much still mami." I say as my voice cracks.

"I'm not saying you have to right away, but you need to start thinking about it." she says patting my back. "I can't imagine how hard this has been for you, but mijo you did only know her for a week." she points out.

I don't know why she's suddenly changed her tune, but I'm not ready to change mine.

"Mami, it doesn't matter to me. We love each other and I won't give up on her." I shout jumping up.

Nothing and no one will change my mind. I will find her or die trying. They just don't understand that I don't want to live without my angel, the woman who made my days go from drab to fun, my soulmate.

"Mijo, I know you love her, you've made that very clear, but what-"

I don't let her finish that sentence as I jump up and walk out. I can't have any negative energy around me if I'm going to find her. Deciding that I really have no idea what more I can do to find her I slowly walk towards the park that we went to. It's a place I go to often to clear my head and to start planning my next move.

"Britt, baby I need you. I need to know that okay and that you'll come back to me baby. I can't sleep, eat or even function without you." I cry out to the ducks, sky and everything else in the park.

I just want her so bad.

Suddenly my phone starts to vibrate. I really don't want to talk or have to reply to anyone, but for some reason I take out my phone only to drop it when I see who texted me.

**From: Angel San...I love you never forget that or me, bye.**

Bye?! Bye my ass, I'm going to find my woman and bring her home. Now I have a plan, all I need is someone who can trace this text. Hmm who could I get to do this in secret so as not to tell my dad. I'll ask my mom.

Walking back to my apartment where I was sure my mom still was I actually was smiling and not a forced smile either.

"Mami!"

"Mijo?" she shouts sticking her head out of my room.

"I need someone who can track down where a text came from." I say a huge smile on my face.

"What happened?" she asks skeptically.

"She texted me and now I'm going to find her!" I shout picking her up and spinning her around. "And when I find her I'm going to bring her home and you can meet her. I know you'll love her."

"I'm sure I will, but mijo what if she doesn't want to come back?" she asks as I put her down.

"Mami, she loves me of course she'll come back with me." I say trying to not let her words effect me.

I know that there's a possibility that she won't want to come back with me, but I'm trying hard to ignore it as I just really need hope. I need for everything to be okay and her to be back in my arms. I honestly am starting to doubt that I can live without her.

"Okay, if you think that she'll come back then I can't wait." she says sighing.

"Thanks mami it means a lot to me." I say as she hugs me.

"Now I think I have woman who can help you." she tells me pulling out her phone.

I frown as she calls whoever she has in mind as I try to figure out who it could be. A smile had found its way to my face as I let my mind wander to Brittany coming back.

"Mom can she help?" I ask when she hung up the phone.

"Sue will call back when she gets the information." she tells me.

"Sue as in Sue Sylvester?" I ask quite shocked.

Sue Sylvester is a huge drug lord who often butts heads with me dad. The only reason that there hasn't been too much bloodshed between our two organizations is that she mainly stays in drugs and we stay in the porn, stripper, hooker, load sharking side.

"Yes, she's a rather nice woman and can get any information." she tells me before her phone rings.

I'm a nervous wreck hoping that Sue can tell me what I want and need to know.

"Well?" I ask nervously bouncing one foot to another.

"She's at 123 S Harvard Ave apartment 13, Chicago." my mom tells me and before she can say anything else I'm out the door.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I drove all day and night going over a hundred miles a hours and arrived in front of her apartment building just before eight. It was a pretty dumpy looking place in a bad part of Chicago. Before I can think of what to do or say, I ran into the building and stopped right in front of her door. I swallowed, closed my eyes to calm myself down and knocked on the door. When the door opened I gasps.

"San?" Brittany asks looking confused and rubbing her swollen belly.

"Oh Angel," I gasp pulling her into me.


	7. Forever Yours

"Santiago," she sobs into my chest clinging tightly to me.

I walk us into the apartment, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." she sobs snuggling into me.

Swallowing, I couldn't speak. I was trying to take in this sobbing, sad looking pregnant woman clinging to me like her life depends on it. A pain of jealously shoots through me when I think of someone having sex with her and thus getting her in her current pregnant state. I can't help, but think that this is the reason that she left, that she thought I'd never want to see her again. That couldn't be farther from the truth. I will love her and if she lets me this baby for the rest of my life.

I rubbed her back as she continued to sob into my chest whispering sorry over and over again.

"Britt," I whisper kissing the top of her head.

She buries her head farther into me. I know I have to wait until she calms down before she can tell me what's wrong. So me being me I lay a hand on her swollen belly and I can't help, but smile when I feel the baby kick.

"He likes you," she whispers into my chest.

"You're having a boy?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah," she shyly says hiding her head into chest.

"I've always wanted kids especially a son." I tell her still smiling.

She lifts her head from my chest and stares at me. I can tell that she doesn't believe that I want her even though she's pregnant with someone else's baby. The truth is I could care less I just want her in my arms.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want to deal with all of this." she says motioning to her belly. "I get it, I really do." she sadly says trying to pull away from me.

"No," I grab her arm.

Sure I'm not overly thrilled that she's pregnant with some other man's baby, but I'm not about to lose her again over this. I can tell that she's terrified of someone or something and that doesn't fucking sit well with me. No one should over fucking scare my angel and if they do I'll fucking kill them. I don't care, she's my god damn world.

She allows me to pull her back into my lap and careless her swollen belly. I love the feel of her swollen belly and I especially love when her son kicks when my hand is. I honestly never knew it possible to love someone so much that wasn't born or even mine, but I do cause this baby is part of my angel.

"That feels good," she whispers as I rub her swollen belly.

"Good," I say tilting her back to kiss her.

She sighs and snuggles back into me, putting her hands over mine. I feel her relax back into me. We still have a lot to talk about, but right now I just want her to relax and know that she's safe in my arms. I have a feeling she hasn't been this relaxed since leaving Vegas.

"I love you Santiago," she whispers before falling fast asleep in my arms, her head in the crock of my neck.

"I love you too Angel." I say standing up and carrying her into her bed room.

I try to get up after putting on the bed, but she's clinging tightly to me so I can't move. Giving in I lay down next to her and pull her into me, but not before removing my shirt. It's damn hot in here and I don't want to get my only shirt all sweaty.

For the first time in six months I actually fall asleep easily spooning Brittany from behind, my arms wrapped tightly around her and hands on her stomach protectively.

"Mmm," I moan as I feel kisses trailing closer and closer to my dick.

Not wanting her to feel like all I want from her is to get me off, I pull her up and passionately kiss her.

"I love you angel." I say as she puts her head on my chest.

"I love you too," she says running her fingers over my abs.

We lay in silence for several minutes just taking each other in. I notice how she's looking and tracing with her finger over the tattoos on my torso.

"You have so many." she whispers.

"I get them to remind me of things." I tell her taking her hand in mine.

"Is this?" she asks lightly brushing over my newest one on my right pectoral.

"Yes," I breath lacing our fingers together and kissing the back of her hand.

She lifts her head up and smiles at me. She traces over the letters that spell out Angel. Leaning in she lightly kisses each letter.

"I got it four months ago when I was starting to lose faith in ever finding you again." I say and she looks down sadly. "Britt I need you I've been so lost without you these last six months. I honestly don't care that your pregnant baby, I want to take care of the both of you if you'll let me. Come back with me and you'll never want for anything ever again. I'll help you take care of your dad." I ramble just wanting her to come back with me.

"I can't," she sadly says breaking my heart.

"Why?" I manage to get out.

"He said that if I returned or was with you he'd kill you." she sobs into my chest, clinging even tighter to me.

"Who baby? Who threatened you?" I asked trying to contain my rage.

"Yo...Your...dad," she sobs clinging even tighter to me. Her stomach is smashing into me, but I really don't care. All I want is for her to feel safe.

"What!" I shout jumping up.

All I can think of is going back and killing my dad for scaring my angel, my world and for fucking lying to me. I didn't notice her pull me back onto the bed or that she put my hands back on her stomach. When I felt him kick I couldn't help, but smile.

"San, relax," she whispers sitting on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How can I when my dad's threatened you." I growl glaring at the door.

She looks down as tears start to fall.

"Hey, Britt, look at me." I lift her chin up. "I love you more than anything and I'll love this baby like my own as well." I say kissing her. I'll reassure her as many times as I have to. "But I need to know why you left. No matter what you say it won't change how I feel about you." I cradle her trying to not just comfort her, but also calm her down.

"Promise," she weakly says.

It breaks my heart to hear her sound so defeat. I swear to myself that I will hurt whoever did this to my angel. I plan on making it clear to everyone that if they so much as look at Brittany wrong I will crush them. That she is no longer a stripper and is now my woman, carrying my son, whoa I can't believe I just called the baby mine. Well I guess I will be helping raise him so that makes him my son.

Brittany's looking at me hopeful and I smile putting my hand on her belly.

"I promise," I mumble into her belly as I pepper kisses all over it.

I swear this kid knows me already cause he's kicking like crazy.

"When Sam came and got me from our date." she starts and I have a bad feeling of how this is going to turn out. "He took me back to the set, but only your dad and Artie where there." she sobs unable to speak anymore.

I'm going to kill them if they did what I think they did to her. There won't be a safe place for them to hid. But I can't think about that right now I need to comfort her and let her know she'll always be safe and protected with me.

"Please Britt, I need to know." I beg holding her hands.

"Your dad told me I had to stop seeing you. When I told him that I wouldn't he got really pissed and scary. He ordered Sam and Artie to...to...rape me." she says so quickly I nearly miss it.

If she wasn't sitting on my lap I know I would be in my car driving back to kill my dad and the two idiots. I was torn between being beyond angry and comforting my angel. Comforting won out and I hugged her tightly to me.

"Don't worry Britt I'll protect you from now on." I tell her rocking her back and forth.

She cried for several minutes before she finally spoke again.

"After they...your dad said he'd kill you if I didn't leave."

The anger I feel melts away when I see the dad dejected look on my angel's face. I have to do something to make her smile.

"I love you," I tell her taking her hands. "I think you're so strong for dealing with this on your own, but you're not alone anymore. You have me from now until the day I die. I wasn't joking when I said I would protect you and our son." I paused when I said our son as I wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

"Our son?" she questions.

"Yeah, I mean only-" I'm cut off by soft lips slamming into mine.

I gently place her down on the bed my lips never leaving hers. She deepens the kiss, running her tongue over mine. I hover over her my hands on either side of her head. I gasp when she pulls down both my pants and boxers, but easily kick them off along with my shoes. I pull away from her for a moment and look down at her to make sure that she wants this.

When she nods I slowly pull off her shirt, staring shamelessly at her amazing swollen stomach. I have to say that her being pregnant is seriously turning me on even more than normal. Removing her bra I take her left breast which is slightly bigger than I remember in my hand and start gently squeezing it while I latch my mouth to her right nipple.

"Oh god San," she moans wrapping her arms around my neck.

I snake my hand down her body and pull down her pants only to notice she's commando. She pulls me up to kiss me again.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Fuck me already!" she shouts.

I slowly lower myself into her, moaning the whole way. She's so god damn tight. I've never been inside anyone this tight.

"Ugh San," she moans trying to buck her hips.

Not wanting to make her wait I start a steady rhythm of thrusting. It doesn't take us, but a minute until we're both coming. She clamps around me and I deposit my load.

"God that was amazing," she breaths as I pull out of her and lay next to here.

"Yeah amazing," I agree.

I knew she'd be great at sex, but hot damn that was the best damn sex ever and she's pregnant, I can only imagine what it's like when she's not.

"Thanks for everything," she mumbles snuggling into my side and falling asleep.

I stare at the ceiling plotting my revenge on my dad. I tighten my arms around my angel the woman I love. He's going to regret the day that he hurt her. If I have to kill him then so be it. Glancing down and the woman in my arms I can't help, but cry a bit, I had seriously thought I lost her forever.

"It's you, me and our son against the world," I whisper kissing her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Mom, hey _I say as I sit in the moving truck waiting for Brittany to come back from peeing.

_Santiago, I've been so worried. Did you find you? _she asks her voice laced with worry.

_Yeah mom everything's fine, well as fine as it can be._

_ Mijo, what do you mean?  
She was raped on dad's orders and is six months pregnant. _I sob into the phone.

_Oh honey, I'll be waiting at your place and when you get back I'll watch her while you deal with what you have to deal with._

_ Thanks mom, I've gotta go mom, see you in hopefully a few hours._

I hang up just as Brittany gets back in the car.

"Hey babe you want some?" she asks holding out a burger.

"No thanks,"

I start the car and pull back out onto the highway. Five minutes into our drive she's sound asleep her head on my shoulder.

By the time I finally pull in front of my apartment it was four in the morning. Brittany was still asleep on me. Carefully I picked her up and brought her up to our apartment. I really like that I get it call it ours. I open the door only to have mom run over. She takes one look at Brittany and smiles up at me. I know that she approves and that means the world to me.

"Mijo, put her in bed. The poor girl looks like she needs a good long rest." she tells me.

Not being one to disagree with my mom about this sort of thing I take her back to our room. When I come out my mom is giving a look of what are you going to do.

"Watch out for her while I'm gone." I tell her. "I should be back in a couple of hours." with that I'm out the door.

I assume that my dad will still be at the club, but I'm not a hundred percent certain where idiot one and two will be. I just hope that they're all at the club so I can get back to Britt quickly.

What I'm actually going to do to them is still up in the air. So I do the one thing that make sense, I call Puck.

_Santiago, man it's late. _he grumbles.

_Get your ass to the club in ten._

With that I hang up and speed even more towards the club. I honestly don't care about anything, but revenge my woman.

"What's so damn important?" Puck asks when I arrive.

"I need your help," I say pulling out several hand guns.

"Santiago?" he questions.

"He had her raped and now she's pregnant." I growl getting even more pissed the third time I've said this.

"What?!" he shouts probably a little confused as to who I'm referring to.

"My dad ordered Artie and Sam to rape Brittany and now she's pregnant." I growl clenching my jaw tight.

"Oh god dude, what are we going to do?" he asks.

The two of us have an understanding that if anyone hurts our family or significant other that we will help each other get revenge.

"I don't know. I don't really want to kill my dad, but I will to protect Brittany from him. As for the other two, I don't want to kill my son's biological father, but what if they try to get custody." I think aloud.

"Dude let's just go face them then decide what to do." he says.

I nod, taking a deep breath and walk in. Luckily I don't see anyone which means we won't have any witnesses to whatever I decide to do. I hear my dad slur something form the back. When I hear Sam's voice I completely lose it.

"Motherfucker I'll teach you to rape my woman!" I shout pointing my gun at Sam and firing, hitting him right in the chest.

I smile as I watch him fall, feeling like I finally have done something to protect Brittany and my son.

Puck has Artie hog tied so I can focus on my dad. He has his gun pointed at Artie's head and I can't help, but smile.

"I should have known that bitch would break down and come back to you." he spits.

"Don't call her that." I growl pointing my gun at him.

"Put that down boy." he orders laughing.

"No, and I'm the one who found her." I say not lowering my guard.

"Why in god's name would you search for that whore?" he questions.

"I love her and I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore or our son." I growl trying to keep my anger under control.

"That slut-"

He falls to the ground a single bullet between his eyes. I don't remember firing the gun or anything. I just am standing over his body in shock.

"Santiago, get out of here I'll handle the clean up." he says shoving me out to my car.

Somehow in my daze I drove home and got inside and in bed with Brittany.

"You're back," she mumbles cuddling into my side putting her head on my chest.

"Yeah," I sadly say wrapping my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" she asks worriedly lifting her head up.

"Don't worry your pretty little head angel, it's got nothing to do with our relationship." I whisper kissing the top of her head.

"San, what is it please don't shut me out." she says trying to lift herself up, but I won't let her.

"I shot my dad...no I killed my dad. I didn't want him to hurt you, our son or your dad ever again." I say my hands finding their way to either side of her belly, carelessing it. "Sam's also dead and I'm not sure what Puck did to Artie, but I'm pretty sure he's dead too." I quietly say rubbing circles on her belly, smiling when I feel him kick.

"Thanks for telling me." she whispers putting her hands over mine after several minutes of silence. "No matter what anyone says he's your son." she says leaning even more into me as I massage her swollen belly. "He really gets active when you're around and touching me." she sighs.

"Well that's cause he knows his daddy." I say smiling for the first time since I left to deal with my father I smile.

"I love that you want to be his father." she yawns.

"Well I know I'll love being his father, Now go to sleep angel."

**I like to make a few points: one I don't know anyone that has been raped, I don't condon it and I hope no one takes offense to it as I tried to convay how I feel Brittany and Santiago would handle it. Two I still don't like to write sex scenes and three no one will ever know who the biological father is.**


	8. Meeting the Parents

**So this chapter wasn't orginally going to be in here, but I added it after reading some of your all wonderful reviews.**

"Mijo, wake up," my mom says pushing my shoulder.

I try to whack her hand away from me, not wanting to get up or wake up Brittany. Though then I notice that no one was next to me or half on top of me. I look around wildly thinking that maybe I had just dreamed finding Brittany and really I'm back to no clue of where Brittany is. My mom must have noticed it as she puts her hand on my back.

"She's downstairs cooking," my mom explains to me.

"Why aren't you helping?" I ask as I know how much she loves to cook for me.

"Your girlfriend kicked me out of the kitchen telling me that she wanted to cook you some wonderful breakfast for finding her and taking care of her." my mom grumbles.

"Awe mami, shouldn't you be happy that I found a woman that will cook and clean for me as you keep reminding me that I can't do it myself. I'm sure that she'll let you cook me lunch though." I tell her hoping that she doesn't change her mind about Brittany.

"I know it's just I'm not use to someone else taking care of you." my mom says just before Brittany walks in.

"Hey San, the foods ready." she says smiling at me.

I get up and scoop her up in my arms and she squeaks.

"San put me down," she squeaks laughing.

I notice my mom looking at us with a loving look on her face. It's then I realize that they haven't been introduced properly.

"Mami, this is my girlfriend Brittany and Brittany this is my mother." I say finally putting Brittany down after carrying her down to the dining room.

"It's very nice to finally meet the young woman who stole my little boy's heart." my mom says pulling Brittany into a hug.

"He's a really great guy, you raised him well." Brittany says causing both myself and my mom to blush.

"Thank you, I did try to over ride everything that his dad ever tried to teach him." my mom says sitting next to Brittany as they start to talk to each other about everything that woman normally talk about.

I could personally careless about what they are talking about as I'm shoveling the wonderful food that my woman made me in my mouth. At one point I think I hear them talking about shopping and I groan imagining all of my money that they are going to be spending, not that I won't buy whatever Brittany wants for her it's just I get the feeling that my check book is going to be way lighter when their done.

"San, my dad wants to meet you." Brittany says bringing me out of my food orgasm.

"What?" I sputter not sure that I want to meet her father so soon, what if he hates me.

"Well I called my dad this morning telling him that I'm okay and back in town. He wants to meet you as I've told him about you." Brittany says smiling as my mom also smiles at me.

"Okay? When?" I ask causing a chore of squeaks from Brittany and my mom jumping up and down. "Mami why are you so happy to meet Brittany's father?" I ask.

"Well I want to meet the man who gave birth to the wonderful woman that you've fallen in love with." my mom says kissing my cheek before getting up. "I'm going to go change and I'll see you two at five, Breadstixs?" she asks.

"Yes," Brittany says hugging her before sitting in my lap.

As soon as my mom leaves Brittany processes to stick her tongue down my throat. I can't help, but moan. This woman is the best thing to ever happen me and now if she'll let me I plan on showing her how much I love her.

"So let's take this to the bedroom." I suggest picking her up and carrying towards our bedroom.

"San, we need to get ready instead, but I will totally let you after we leave tonight." Brittany whispers in my ear kissing my jaw line.

I set Brittany down and she drags me into the bathroom stripping her clothes off as she goes. I can't help, but stare at her amazing legs, then let my eyes wander up her body until I settle on her breasts. They really are my favorite part of her body.

"You're staring," she says getting into the shower.

"..."

"San are you getting in with me or am I going to have get myself off." she says and I can hear her smirking.

I don't think I've ever removed my clothes that fast in my life.

Once I step into the shower she shoves me against the wall, attack my mouth with hers. Our tongues battle for dominance and she's moaning my name so softly that I don't notice her hand snake down in between us until she gently strokes me. If I wasn't already rock hard I would be now. She strokes me a few more times before turning around and sticking her butt out.

Holy, hot, hell she wants me to... my mind goes blank as I push myself off the wall and get behind her. I guide myself into her slowly. Once my hips are against hers I pause waiting for her to adjust to me. She takes my hands and puts them on her swollen belly having me rub circles as I slowly pull almost all the way out and thrust back in.

"So big, so full." she moans arching as much as she could back into me.

"Oh god, babe I love you so fucking much." I moan still rubbing her belly.

It doesn't take long for either of us to reach our peaks. Afterwards we actually get around to showering, though that kept getting interrupted by Brittany kissing my neck or me bending down to kiss her belly. We get ready after finally getting out of the shower at lightning speed so as not to be late. That's not the best way to impress the woman your madly in love with and one day plan on marrying father.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany," a tall blonde haired man says picking her up in a huge hug.

"Daddy," she says.

I stand back with my mom and watch as Brittany is reunited with her father. I know that the look in their eyes is how I want my son to look at me. Such love and trust is between them that I wish that's how my father and I were, but it's now far too late for that.

"San, this is my dad. Dad this is my boyfriend Santiago and that's his mom." she says kissing my cheek and snuggling into my side.

"Mr. Pierce it's nice to finally meet you." I say holding out my hand.

"None of this Mr. Pierce stuff it's Rob, you brought back my little girl and that means more to me than anything." Rob says pulling me into a huge hug.

Brittany smiles snuggling into me as we all sit down across from my mom and her dad. We all stared at each other until the waitress came over to take our order. I order for Brittany just like our first date and I can tell that my mom was swooning over how gentlemanly I was being and that Brittany's dad totally approved. This made me smile. I'm over the moon about the fact that he likes me and I'm sure will one day allow me to marry his daughter.

"So Santiago what do you do?" Rob asks.

"Um..."

I really don't know what to say. Does he know that my father made his life and daughter's life a living hell and if he does will he hurt me.

"Dad, he's well there's no way around it." Brittany starts sighing. "Santiago's dad was Antonio Lopez and now he runs all his operations." she says putting a hand on my thigh.

He gives me a look that says you better not hurt my daughter.

"Okay," is all he says.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly or at least I thought it did until Rob pulled me aside at the end while my mom and Brittany went into the bathroom.

"Listen here son, I need to know what your intentions are with my daughter." he says and not in a nice way either.

"..."

"Listen boy, I know that I haven't been the best father in the world and that it's my fault that she ended up hurt so I'll be damned if I ever let that happen again." he growls and I'm actually terrified.

"I won't-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"I just want to know what your plans are?"

"Um...I just want to take care of her and the baby. I want to protect them and make sure that nothing bad ever happens to her." I say my eyes never leaving his.

"That's all you've got?" he asks obviously not impressed with my answer.

"Well I plan on marrying one day, but I know it's too soon right now. We just have to get use to living together and also get to know each other better." I tell him right before Brittany and my mom come back.

Brittany smiles at us and snuggles back into my side. I look up from her to her father and he's smiling fondly at us, I guess my last answer was good enough for him. I'm glad that he approves of us being together and me helping raise her son.

"I love you," she whispers in my ear after saying goodbye to both our parents as my mom is going back to her house.

"I love you even more baby." I tell her opening her car door for her.

"Hurry up and get me home San, I'm horny as hell and I finally have someone to fuck me." she says and I break ever speed limit to get us home quickly.


	9. Baby Boy

I can't believe that I'm sitting in my living room with Brittany, my mom, Puck, Quinn and a bunch of strippers and porn stars. Okay so maybe they're friends with Brittany after all she was in the business for quite a while and now my employees, but still I never imagined that she'd invite them to her baby shower or that my mom would be cool with it.

"So Santiago are we going to get time off when Brittany has your son?" Tiffany asks from next to my girlfriend.

"Um?" I really don't know how to answer that.

"Is she going to go-"

"No," I shout over her.

We actually talked about it and she agreed with me that she didn't want to go back to stripping. I told her that she didn't have to work as I could take care of her and our son who everyone, but a very select few thought was actually mine. She of course said that she wanted to work so I told her we'd buy a dance studio for her when the little man could go to school. This made her very happy and apparently horny cause she gave me like two blow jobs and a hand job.

"San, can you get me some more chips?" Brittany asks batting her eyelashes.

I jump up to go get my woman what she wants. I hear everyone laugh at me as I make my way into the kitchen.

"Dude that's just too much estrogen for my liking." Puck says following me in.

"Yeah, but it's a baby shower, what did you expect." I laugh pouring some sour crème and onion chips into a bowl.

"We could always..." he trails off.

"No! I'm not leaving my nine month pregnant girlfriend until after she gives birth to our son." I growl glaring at snapping the bowl in my hands in two.

"Whoa, calm down man, I get it." he says holding his hands up in the air. "Though how are you going to handle it when you have to actually watch some other dudes baby?" he asks.

"He's going to our son no matter what. Just think of him as Brittany's son, that's what I do. I already love him so much because I love his mother." I tell him. "Now let's be quiet and listen into what they're talking about."

We stand just out of sight of the living room and listen in.

"So Brittany are you excited to finally be able to get him out of you?" Quinn asks from across the room.

"Oh god yes. You have no idea how much I want to be able to have some kinky ass sex again or frankly sex period." she replies.

"So you two aren't?" either Miria or Stephanie asks.

"Nope, hello I'm as big as a whale and San doesn't want to hurt the baby so we're heading into month three of no sex." she sighs and is probably pouting.

"Can we please not talk about my son's sex life? I love you like a daughter Brittany, but this is one thing I don't need to know about." my mom says causing me to blush.

Brittany and my mom over the last three months have become great friends. Most of the time I don't mind, but when they gang up on me I start to mind.

"He's not kicking anymore." Quinn says and murmurs of agreement follow.

"That's cause San's not here. He only gets kicking when San's near me." she says and Puck bumps into me smiling.

"Awe that's so cute. Do you two have a name yet?" Tiffany asks.

"Yes Abraham, fuck! San!"

I run in, "what is it? Is the baby okay?"

"My water just broke." she says and I freak out picking her up and carrying her out to the car.

Jumping in I speed us off to the hospital.

"San, sweetie, calm down." she calmly says rubbing her stomach.

"Calm down! You're about to give birth to our son! How could I possibly be calm!" I shout, slamming on the brakes and swerving around as ass hole in a SUV who decided to stop.

"God San you're going to kill us." she gasps.

"I'm not," I protest pulling into the ambulance bay.

I pick her up and carry her in shouting that my girlfriend is going into labor and needs a doctor. It takes five minutes before she's finally in a room.

"You're only four centimeters once you reach ten you can start pushing until then just try to relax." the door says before leaving.

"Need anything Angel?" I ask sitting next to her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Just you next to me." she quietly says.

I allow her to snuggle into my right side and put my hand on her swollen belly rubbing circles on it. Every few minutes she winces as a contraction hits her. I wish that there was something I could do to take away her pain. While I'm excited to finally meet our little man, I'm nervous as hell, what if he hates me or Brittany changes her mind and doesn't want me to be his father anymore.

"Stop thinking so much," she says kissing my cheek.

"I'm just excited to be finally meet our little man," I say rubbing her stomach.

"Shit, I need you to get my purse." she shouts.

"Babe, don't-"

"Get me my purse!" she shouts at me.

"Okay, okay," I mumble getting up to retrieve her purse.

Handing it to her I lay back down next to her, but she moves the bed up into a sitting position. Right now she's really confusing me, but I'm not dumb enough to comment right now on it.

"You need to sign this." she says pushing some papers in front of me.

"Really?" I question looking up from the papers.

"Yes, I want you to have every right possible plus if anything where ever to happen to me I wouldn't want anyone to take him away from you." she says smiling at me.

"I love you so much," I cry wrapping her up in a huge hug.

"I love you too," she breaths into me.

"I'm so honored..." I trail off when I see the name she put down for our son.

She must have noticed how quiet I got cause she took my right hand and put it on her stomach. "This is your son so why wouldn't he have your last name." she whispers as I sign the papers to truly be Abraham David Lopez's father, legally anyway.

I have to admit that I was crying like a baby when she said this.

"Babe...you and our son are my world and as soon as we get settled with him back home, I'm selling all the businesses. Our son will not be involved in this at all." I tell her and she kisses me passionately.

We lay there me holding her until the doctor finally came in and said it's time to push.

"You can do this babe, I know you can." I whisper in her ear taking my spot next to her allowing her to take my hand.

"Don't worry San, everything will be fine." she husks between painful breaths.

What can I say I'm more nervous than she is. She at least gets to do something, there's absolutely nothing I can do. I hate seeing her in pain and not being able to do anything about it.

"Okay Brittany I'm going to need you to push, now." the doctor says.

"FUCKING A!" she shouts squeezing my hand hard.

Fucking A! I think she broke my hand.

"You're doing great baby." I say squeezing my eyes shut.

Twenty grueling minutes later I can't stand the pain anymore, everything fades and I fall.

"San, San honey, would you like to meet your son?" I hear my mom say.

Opening my eyes I look around and quickly get up, my hand hurts like hell, but I don't care I want to see my son. I notice that both my mom and Brittany's dad are here along with Puck and Quinn. I don't care about them though cause I just laid eyes on my woman and our son.

"Oh my god," I whisper sitting down next to my girlfriend staring at our beautiful little boy in her arms.

There is no doubt that he's her son with a thick head full of curly blonde hair, pale skin, a cute button nose and alluring blue eyes that are staring directly at me. He stretches his little arms out for me, my heart swells with love for my little man.

"He wants his daddy." she says handing him over to me.

"He's so small," I say cradling him in my left arm.

"San, oh god you have to get your hand checked out. I can't believe that I did that." she coos taking my arm in her hands.

"Don't worry honey when he falls asleep I'll get it checked out." I tell her running my finger along his cheek. "Thank you for giving me our beautiful son."

"No San thank you for taking care of us." she whispers gently kissing me as our son falls fast asleep in between us.

She puts her head on my shoulder and drifts off as well. I carefully move my right arm to wrap it around her. Today is the best day of my life, I have the two most important people in my life in my arms safely asleep. I finally have my own family.

**Only two chapters left, I will be adding more on later, but not for some time.**


	10. Little Man

**This is just a little bit that I wrote after reading some of your awesome reviews. Thanks for all the wonderful comments about their relationship I really enjoyed writing this piece. **

**I hope this part makes sense I didn't have to time to double check it or anything.**

"Britt are you sure that you don't need anything?" I ask hovering over her and our son.

"San, I'm fine." she says for the umpteenth time.

I know that I'm annoying her with all my hovering, but I can't help it I'm worried and when I'm worried I get all clinging and over protective. This is the first day that we have Abraham all to ourselves in our apartment. So what if I may be over reacting he is my son and my woman I just want to make sure that nothing bad is going to happen to them.

"I'm just worried that something bad will happen to you two." I admit wrapping my arms around her and put my hands under hers as she holds our son.

"Nothing will bad will happen, you'll be an amazing father and he'll love you." she says calming my nerves.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, now San take me to bed I'm exhausted." she says allowing me to pick them up and carry them to our room.

She's already asleep by the time I reach our room. I gently place them on the bed with Abraham sleeping on Brittany's chest. I can't help, but take a picture of them as they are by far the cutest thing I have ever seen. Placing a soft kiss on both of their foreheads I quietly shut the door and head down to the living room. Apparently my mom and Brittany's dad have become fast friends as they both barge in right when I sit down.

"Why didn't you tell me they were getting discharged today?" my mom all, but shouts.

"Mom," I hiss, "they're sleeping."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, wait why are you two here?" I ask half wanting them to leave, half not.

"We wanted to see our grandson and showed up at the hospital only to be told that he was released and you two had left." Rob says sitting down next to me and mom on the other side.

"Plus I know that you'd be freaking out." my mom adds.

Because of Abraham being rather small and apparently getting suck. Britt had to have a c-section. This had all taken place while I was passed out and even I have to admit it's probably a good thing I was otherwise I would have insisted in the operating room and that could have only ended in disaster. So Britt, Abraham and of course myself cause it's not like I was going to leave their sides any time soon had to stay in the hospital for two weeks. I may have made the hospital let us stay an extra week, but Brittany doesn't need to know that. So I get why they're shocked that they were released as that wasn't supposed to happen until Monday, but Britt was going to make me leave so I had to bring them with me.

"Maybe, but I think we just need to figure it out ourselves otherwise I'll never get over this fear." I say yawning.

"We'll leave and you go to bed." my mom instructs knowing that I haven't gotten much sleep as I tend to watch both Britt and our son sleep instead of sleeping myself.

Brittany's dad seems reluctant to leave. I can tell that he wants to stay and make sure his daughter is okay, but he seems to decide to listen to my mom.

I nod and wait until the door shuts before heading to bed.

"San," I hear Brittany whisper in my ear and I try to turn over only to have Brittany stop me.

"Britt," I whine until I feel a little hand grab my shirt and I look down to see Abraham sleeping on my chest.

"He must have moved himself onto you somehow." she says when she sees how confused I was. "It had to be after two cause I woke up to feed him and he was still on me."

"Britt, I have told you how much I love you." I say pulling her into my side.

She just shakes her head and smiles up at me. I can't believe I get these two perfect people in my life, wanting me, allowing me to protect them and make sure nothing bad ever happens to them. We both look down at our son who is now waking up and is gripping my shirt tightly pulling up on it.

"He loves you," Brittany says kissing my cheek.

"I can't believe he's here." I say staring at him still unable to believe that he's really here and really is my son now.

"I think he already knows who his daddy is." she laughs as he wiggles himself from side to side trying to get closer to me and I pull him up to my face and kiss his little cheeks.

He bats at my face before grabbing my nose and pulling himself even closer staring at my nose. He grabs at my face with is little fingers and it makes me laugh. I love him more than anything. I turn slightly to look over at Brittany who is just smiling at me.

"The doctor says he's very advanced for his age. That he's moving way more than a normal newborn and seems to be very attentive to people. So apparently all that extra time you made us stay in the hospital was for nothing." she tells me and I can't help, but smile cause of course our son wouldn't be able to stay still like his mother. I don't think he spent more than an hour not moving in her belly.

"Oh," is all I can say trying to think of something to counter with, but Brittany just laughs.

He starts to fuss and I think that maybe he just wants attention from his mom.

"You want some attention little man." I whisper handing him over to Brittany as he reaches over to her.

"He's just hungry." she says pulling her shirt down and pulling out her breast guiding his mouth to her nipple.

"You're so good with him." I tell her kissing her forehead and stoking his cheek as he greedily sucks down her breast milk.

"So are you," she whispers leaning her head against my chest.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what's like?" Puck asks watching me as I rock Abraham back and forth trying to get him to go back to sleep.

"What do you mean?" I ask not getting what he's getting at.

"To actually be someone's father?" Puck says looking at me expectedly.

"It's amazing, I love him so much and he's so cute always grabbing things. He loves to sleep on my chest and I feel like we already have this amazing connection." I tell him smiling down on at Abraham.

Puck just smiles at me and shakes his head smirking when Brittany comes in and sits on my lap as I lift Abraham up.

"What are you two talking about?" she asks.

"Just our little man here." I whisper in her ear kissing her cheek.

"Well he is amazing," she whispers cradling him with me.

"Yeah, Puck leave." I order glaring over at him.

Puck gets up and leaves. I don't like having him around Brittany that much cause I know that he makes her feel uncomfortable since she had Abraham for some reason.

"Why don't you like Puck baby?" I ask.

"I don't know he just makes me nervous. I know he's a nice guy and all, but I saw how much of a player he is..." she trails off knowing that I don't like when we talk about her work for my father. "And I just don't want Abraham to turn out like that. I know that you won't let him, but it still makes me nervous. I want him to be like you, you saved me in more ways than you understand."

Brittany leans back into me pulling our son into her chest and both of them falling back asleep. It's amazed me how much sleep they've been getting over the last few days, I never knew anyone could sleep that much. My love for these two perfect people can't grow anymore or at least I thought it couldn't until they curled into my chest.

My thoughts go back to the day that I first saw Abraham. He was just a blob on a screen that looked to be the last computer from the seventies. I had cried when I saw him. The perfect thing that Brittany was growing in her belly, protecting him until he's ready to come out, just like I'm protecting her.

"I'll always protect you two no matter what." I whisper kissing both of their heads.


	11. Epilogue

It's been four years, four wonderful years since the birth of our son, Abraham. I wouldn't trade any of it for anything. I sold all the business to Sue Sylvester and made close to a hundred million dollars. For giving me our beautiful son I bought Brittany a giant studio which she loves to teach all ages at both how to actually dance and how to pole dance.

I decided to get a job as the head of security at the Bellagio so I wouldn't bug Brittany too much and so I could get some of my anger that tends to build up out. It's not like I needed the money I have more than enough to take care of my family. A year ago Brittany convinced me to buy a huge ass house with a large yard for Abraham.

Abraham is the light of our life. He's so much like Brittany, a little bundle of energy though he's very protective of his mommy. He defiantly picked that up from me and like me once angry he blows up. Brittany thinks it cute how he likes to follow me around and do what I do. I have to say that the proudest day of my life was when a guy in the grocery store started hitting on Brittany while I was in a different aisle and my little man at three and a half started yelling at him telling him that his daddy was going to beat the fuck out of him. Yeah Brittany may have been a little upset he cursed, but hey there was nothing I could do.

"San your mom is going to be here any minute." Brittany shouts up to me.

"Abuela!" Abraham shouts running out of his room.

"Coming babe!, I just have to finish getting dressed." I shout back.

Humming I walk over to the dresser and pull out from the back of my sock drawer a small blue box. I open it and smile at the simple sliver ring with a one kart diamond in the middle. Taking a deep breath I close the box and stuff it into my jacket pocket. I'm finally going to ask Brittany to marry me. I didn't want to before cause I wanted to make sure that Abraham would be okay with it and I wanted Brittany to first get use to being my girlfriend before asking her to become my wife though most people think that we are already married. We act like we're married, but I didn't want to push her into anything.

"You look amazing," I say wrapping my arms around my angel who is standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You don't look half bad yourself." she says turning around to kiss me.

"How about we skip dinner and head back up to our room." I suggest wiggling my eyebrows.

"You're so gross," she says slapping my arm. "There is no way you are getting out of taking me out. We haven't been on a date in forever." she whines.

"Well we do have a son to look after and another one on the way." I say sliding my hand across her small baby bump.

"Two," she whispers.

"What?!" I gasp a smile forming over my face.

"We are having twins." she says putting her hands over mine as I have them on either side of her stomach.

"Hi little ones I'm your daddy and I can't wait to see you." I say into her stomach lifting her shirt up to kiss it.

"Mijo you know they can't hear you." my mom says coming in.

"They can to," I pout wrapping my arms back around Brittany.

"Thanks again Maria for watching him." she says snuggling back into me.

"It's no problem I enjoy watching the..." my mom starts, but is cut off by Abraham who jumped in her arms.

"Abuela! We're going to watch Toy Story!" Abraham says dragging her with him.

"We'll be back around noon tomorrow." I whisper to her.

"San, come on he'll be fine with your mother for one night." Brittany says pulling me out the door.

"I know, it's just we haven't left him alone without one of us there for more than three hours." I say.

I 'm really worried about leaving him and if I didn't know that Britt would never let me bring him along I totally would. He's never been without one of us for more than a day and diffidently overnight and I don't think I'm ready for this. I just want him to be my little boy forever.

"Honey you're going to have to get use to him being more independent, he'll be starting kindergarten next year." she says taking my hand and putting it on her belly. "You get these two to be extra worried about." she softly says.

"You're right," I sigh.

"Of course I am,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"San," Brittany gasps when I lead her into Breadstixs.

"I thought it was only fitting to take you to where we had our first date, on our fourth anniversary." I say kissing her cheek.

"I love you," she says giving me a peck on the cheek as I pull her chair for her.

Twenty minutes later we had finished eating as I already had ordered and had it on the table when we arrived.

"San this is amazing, thank you." she says taking my hands from across the table.

"Well I want you to know how much I appreciate you." I say taking a deep breath as I prepare to do the hardest thing I've ever done. "And I'm in shock that you chose me to help you raise your son and allow me to call him mine. With the twins on the way I don't want to waste anymore time." I say standing up and getting down on one knee.

She gasps and a few tears start falling down her cheeks.

"I have loved you since the day I first met you when I came to pick you up for your job. Those six months that you disappeared were the scariest and sadness time of my life so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I ask opening the blue box.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she shouts tackling me to the ground.

I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my life. I put the ring on her finger and pick her up, spinning us around. Everyone is clapping for us.

"I love you so much," she whispers snuggling into me as I lift her up bridal style, throwing a fifty on the table before carrying her out.

"I love you too,"

"San, you'd better get us somewhere where I can fuck you quickly as I'm fucking horny." she says squeezing the bulge that has started to form in my pants.

"Babe," I moan somehow managing to buck my hips while walking.

"Well if you don't fucking hurry up I'll start giving you a god damn hand job here." she growls nipping at my neck.

Oh god I don't know what's gotten into this woman, but I'm sure as hell not going to stop her. Most of the time she lets me take charge of our sex times. It's very few occasions that she takes charge, but hot damn it's so fucking hot when she does. For a former porn star you'd think that she'd be all for taking charge, but no. Don't get me wrong she is a freak in bed.

"Room for Lopez," I gasp as Brittany grinds down on my crotch.

"Um..." the boy behind the desk says staring at my woman as she makes out with my neck.

"Hey eyes here not at my woman." I growl glaring at him.

"Um...sorry, here." he stutters handing me the key card.

"Stop scaring the poor boy and get a move on to our room." Brittany orders slapping my butt.

"God Britt if you do that again it's not my fault if I drop you." I tell her.

"Hum, it might be worth the risk." she whispers in my ear.

I put her down and push her into the back wall of the elevator making out with her. At some point I'm not sure when her hands ended up in my pants and I had yanked off her shirt. When the elevator opened on the top floor I was really glad that no one was there to perv on his woman's boobs.

"San, you're spoiling me." she gushes as I carry her into the honeymoon suite.

"You deserve the best and I plan on giving you everything and more." I tell her.

"Make love to me San," she whispers kissing my pulse point.

"God," I moan walking us to the bathroom.

We start stripping our clothes as we go. By the time we reach the bed we're both naked.

"San, I need you in me now." she demands when I gently lay her down.

Groaning I kiss up her body until I reach her lips. I don't waste time pushing into her slowly.

"You feel fucking amazing." I moan as my eyes roll in the back of my head from feeling her tight all around me.

This woman no matter how many times I pound into her she's always just as tight the next time.

"Fuck San, fuck me." she moans.

I slowly pull almost all the way out before pushing back in. I set a steady slow pace, building up our orgasms.

"I'm...going..." she moans clawing at my back.

She clamps down around me, screaming my name out. A few seconds later I came too.

Hours later after several more rounds we lay facing each other my hands on her stomach.

"I hope you're ready for a big family San, cause I want loads of kids." she whispers kissing me.

My eyes go wide, but then it hits me that we could have an army of little Britts running around.

"I'll give you as many kids as your heart desirers." I tell her kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Good cause I want at least seven."

**So I promise to write a sequel, but it probably won't be for like six months. I hope you all enjoyed this story.**


	12. Author Note

Hello everyone I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to start writing the sequel to this story in the next week or two. If anyone has anything that they would like to see please tell me. The sequel will take place a few months after the epilogue right before Brittany's about to pop.


End file.
